Can I Be Him
by shesanambrosegirl
Summary: Vanessa's life is changing, so much that she finds herself suddenly having to make a major choice when it comes to her future. Does she stay with her best friend, or the man she agreed to marry?
1. Growth Is Painful

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: Okay, so I've been thinking about this for a few days now. I've chosen to delete everything I've posted, and write Vanessa and Dean the way I had originally planed on writing them. I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

 _"Growth is painful. Change is nothing is as painful as staying stuck somewhere you don't belong." —Mandy Hale_

 _Buzz, Buzz._

Vanessa slowly let out a deep breath as she rolled over and placed her hand on top of her phone. She knew she still had about an hour left of sleep before she had to get out of bed and meet the boys down stairs for their weekly breakfast before they started their tour for the week. A loud groan escaped her lips as the bright light from her phone hit her in the face.

 _'I hate the way we left things before you left.' -Liam_

Another deep breath escaped into the air as she placed her phone down on her chest and laid there in the quietness of her room. The last thing she wanted to do was talk about the current status of her and Liam's relationship. She wasn't even sure if there even was one anymore. Whatever she had been feeling when she agreed to marry him, just wasn't there anymore. She felt bad about it too. He had been there for everything over the past year and a half, he didn't deserve this from her. It wasn't all her fault either, she had changed over the past couple of months. The way she looked at things now was a far cry from the way she had before.

"I should probably get up." She mumbled to herself as she slowly sat up. She let her phone roll down the side of her chest and onto the bed. Her hazel eyes looked at it for a few moments, almost as if she was contemplating texting him back. "You have a big match tonight. Drama is the last thing you need."

Her long, curly, brown hair brush over her shoulders as she got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. She slowly began to fix her makeup after she had changed her clothes. Normally she wasn't one to care about what she looked like this early in the morning, but her job required her to look and act like she did. Once she was done with her daily routine, she grabbed her key card and began to make her way down stairs.

"You're early." She heard a husky voice say as she walked out of the elevator. "Normally Seth and I are sitting here wondering if it will be you or Dean to show up last."

"I couldn't sleep." She mumbled. "To much going on up here."

"You wanna talk about it?" He questioned.

Her teeth grazed over her lip as she thought about everything that had gone on over the past twenty four hours. Should she tell him the full story, or just the major details before Seth and Dean showed up. If she did, that would probably go into a conversation that included them. Seth would be able to handle it, Dean on the other hand...probably not.

"Not really." She said, sitting down across from him. "Just some stuff with Liam."

"Dude, you could not pay me enough to plan a wedding at this point in my life." Roman replied before taking a drink of his coffee.

"Right." She softly said, as she began to play with the rim of her cup.

She slowly ran her finger around the edge until Seth showed up. He didn't say anything to her, just softly kissed the top of her head and sat down beside her. If anyone was the closest to her out of the three, it was him. He was the one she went to when she needed to make a major choice in her life. One would say it could be because he was getting married to her twin sister, but their connection was deeper than that. Seth understood the way her mind worked when she needed someone to understand it.

"Hey, look who finally decided to roll out of bed and join us." Roman said, pulling her attention to Dean sitting down beside him. "Maybe you can pull this one out of her funk."

"Why are you in a funk?" Dean quickly questioned, ignoring Roman's comment about how he was late.

"Just...stuff." She replied. "Nothing major."

"It has to be pretty major if you're not talking to anyone." Seth stated.

"Do you guys seriously want to sit her and listen to me talk about wedding crap and how hard it is?" She asked, sitting up in her seat as all three shook their heads in unison. "Didn't think so."

The table quickly grew quiet after the words came out of her mouth. It was clear to them that she wanted to be left alone with her issue, and she would tell them about it when the time was right. It would probably be Dean, considering he was her sidekick, but eventually it would get passed around the group. Once they were done eating, and talking about how they thought this leg of the tour was going to go each of them made their way back to their rooms to gather their things so they could be on their way.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Dean questioned as he put his hand on one of her bags and threw it over his shoulder.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before they were alone again. It wasn't until then she decided it was okay to finally share what was going on with someone. Who better than the one that was the reason for all of the issues.

"I'm moving." She said, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"You guys are selling the house?" He questioned. "I thought you loved that house."

"I do, I just...I can't live there if there are terms and conditions ya know?" She replied.

"Do I wanna know these terms and conditions?" He scoffed.

It was no secret that Dean wasn't a big fan of Liam. He hated the way he was so needy and treated Vanessa while she was on the road. According to him the dude thought he had to be in the back of her pocket twenty four seven.

"I have to stop being friends with you." She stated, sending a look across his face that she had never seen before.

"What?!" He nearly yelled. "That's fucking stupid."

"Dean, chill it's not going to happen." She replied, putting her hand on the side of his arm. "Remember I said I'm moving? Hopefully I can find a place to stay by the end of the tour."

"Vegas is always open." He replied.

"Like I'm going to be able to find anything in Vegas in less than a week." She replied. "The only way I'm going to be able..."

"Look, we have a winner." He replied, as the facial expression from earlier was replaced with the smile she was used to seeing every time she saw him.

"Dean, I can't stay with you. That's crazy, you don't have enough room." She stated.

"I have more than enough room Nessa, besides I just wouldn't feel right if my main girl didn't have a place to stay knowing I didn't offer her one." He said, slowly taking a step forward.

"Fine, I'll stay with you, but if I find something more permanent..." She said.

"I won't be offended." He finished.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Finally! Something I'm content with. I can't wait to take you down this road with Vanessa and Dean. I'm very excited about this, and I hope it works out the way I want it too. I'm really trying to push myself to write longer chapters as well, but some of them will probably still be short. Let me know what you think!_**


	2. Where You Start To Let Go

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: On to chapter two we go. Honestly if it wasn't for this chapter, this story wouldn't exist. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"This is the part where you start to let go, but I pretend you're just adjusting your grip." -Tayo Omisore_

"This is the last of it. I'm officially never moving you in or out of a place ever again."

Vanessa let out a small laugh as Dean put the last box of her things down and looked around his condo. The living room was full of nothing but boxes with her name written all over it and Vanessa perched on her knees in the middle of all of it. He slowly began to move his way towards the couch to help her sort through the boxes she wanted to open, and the ones she wanted to leave boxed up until she found a more permanent place to stay.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" She questioned, looking up at him.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with this?" He asked.

"Surely you'd want some kind of space from me." She responded, moving one of the boxes to the side. "I mean, you're going to be on the road with me then you're going to be coming home with me. You'll probably hate me by the time I move out of here."

"Ness, I could never hate you no matter how annoying you get." He stated.

"What if you have a girl come over?" She asked. "What then?"

"Like that would ever happen." He replied.

"Dean, be realistic." She stated.

"Nessa, I am." He shot back.

He could tell by the look on her face she wanted to take the shoe in her hand and hit him over the head with it, but didn't. She simply rolled her eyes and moved on with what she had been doing. He loved it when she did that too him. Quite frankly, he loved when she did a lot of things to him. Things he couldn't talk about with her just yet. He slowly twisted his mouth before helping her unpack the boxes in silence. Once they were finished with the ones she thought she needed the most, the put the rest of them in the closet in the front hall.

"You should probably stop doing that." He said as she began to yawn.

"I can't help it." She replied, mid yawn. "It's been a long ass day."

They had both had a long day after going to Liam's house and picking everything up as soon as they got off of the plane only to make the long drive to Vegas. Dean was starting to wonder by the amount of boxes if her moving out was permanent. She insisted it wasn't, that they were still together, but she hadn't been wearing her engagement ring for nearly forty eight hours now.

"You take the bed, I'll take the couch." He said, grabbing one of the pillows off of the couch.

"The hell you will, this is your place. I'll take the couch." She replied.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." He stated.

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch." She mimicked.

"Nessa, it's fine." He stated.

"Dean, no it's not." She replied.

"Okay then, we'll just share it." He replied, opening the door to his room.

She slowly took a step back and looked at him for a few seconds as he stood by the door. He wasn't sure if he had convinced her to take the bed and to let him have the couch or if she was considering the idea of sharing the bed with him. Either way it made him laugh.

"Fine, but if you..." She replied, moving past him.

"I know, I won't live to tell anyone about it." He said.

He quietly crawled into the bed and laid down on his back, while she laid on her side, with her back him. He stared up at the ceiling for a good long while before she turned to face him. A soft sigh escaped her lips so quietly that he almost missed it. His blue eyes looked over at her before his hand slowly glided over her lower right arm for comfort.

"Dean..." She started.

"Yea, Nessa?" He replied.

"If you do...have a girl. You'd let me know right?" She asked.

"I don't Ness, but if I do I'll tell you before hand." He replied.

"Good 'cause the last thing I need is issues with you." She said with a smile.

"I'm not going to give you some stupid terms and conditions." He replied. "If anything, she'd be the one who'd have them."

"Why are you so good to me all the time?" She asked, making him look up at her again.

He didn't reply, just laid there in the quiet of his room. There was no way he was going to tell her the real reason why he picked up his world and moved it for her every time. He was hopelessly in love with her, had been since their days in FCW together. He slowly cleared his throat as she began to draw a small circle on the inside of his left palm with one of her fingers. His heart began to do this weird thing it always did when she had to flirt with him while they were on camera, or every time she touched him in general.

"You deserve it." He mumbled, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"When you do get a girl...I hope she knows how lucky she's going to be." She softly said, putting her head down on his shoulder 'causing the thing his heart was doing to do worse things.

It took a few minutes for his body to become normal again. By then she was fast asleep for the night. He slowly moved her head off of his shoulder, making sure to not wake her, and adjusted his body so he could lay on his side. He could feel the warmth of her breath on the middle of his neck as he rested his chin on the top of her head. He didn't dare pull her closer to him in fear of what his mind might do next. She was technically still spoken for, even if she was already starting to let go of the one who was speaking. Right now he had to be content with just being her best friend, and hope that things would change in his favor.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Well, Vanessa is all moved in with Dean now. We shall see if this changes their working and nonworking relationship. Let me know how you feel about this chapter!**_


	3. I Know Who I Was

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: Lord, the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you guys for making my heart happy. Enjoy the latest installment of Dean and Vanessa.**_

* * *

 _"I know who I was when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then." -Lewis Carroll_

 _Mmmmm._

Vanessa slowly stretched out her body as the sun began to flood through the bed room window. She allowed her eyes to soak up a few more moments of sleep before she opened them, allowing her to come face to face with a still very asleep Dean. A smile crossed her lips as she took in the sight of him sleeping so peacefully. The way his hand mixed it with his curls, while the other draped over her and rested on the back of her lower right hip. It was the first time she had ever seen him look like this while he was asleep. Normally if they had to share a hotel room he would sleep in the bed across from her. His body was typically sprawled out like he had the worst night of sleep in his life. It was never near as beautiful as the way he looked right now. The soft sound of her phone going off against the nightstand pulled her away from the thoughts that were starting to form in her mind.

 _'I miss you. Please come back to Tampa.' -Liam_

"Hey you, what are you doing moving around this early in the morning?" She heard Dean whisper before she could even react to the text from Liam.

"It's 8:30 in the morning, normal people get out of bed at this time." She whispered back, letting his hand linger on her hip for a few moments before he moved it away.

"Yea, well normal people are weird." He mumbled, putting his face into the pillow. "You are not weird."

The smile from before returned to her lips as she took in the sight of him laying there once more before she grabbed her phone and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. She had been in Dean's kitchen many times when she stayed with him while they had shows in Vegas, but never as someone who was living there. She slowly began to twist her mouth as she looked around the kitchen.

"Cereals in the cabinet." She heard Dean mumble as he came down the stairs and stood behind her.

He momentarily put both of his hands on the side of her hips again, as he moved her body towards the cabinet with the cereal inside, making her heart do this weird fluttery like thing. She watched as he reached into another cabinet across from her and grabbed two bowls before reaching inside of the fridge for the milk before he jointed her at the counter. Without a word he quietly pored her a bowl as if it was something he had been doing every day of his life.

"You sleep well?" He questioned, as he sat down on the stool beside her.

She slowly nodded her head as she finished chewing. Before she could even ask him how he had slept her phone went off again. This time she completely ignored it, and chose to focus all of her attention on Dean.

"You looked like you slept pretty well too." She replied, turning her body towards him, and allowing her knees to collide with the side of his legs.

"Probably all that work I had to put into moving you into this place." He joked, placing the spoon down inside of the empty bowl. "To many boxes makes Deano tired."

"Sure it did...Deano." She sarcastically replied before poring some of her milk into his bowl.

He quietly smiled at her as she placed her bowl back down on the counter. She couldn't help but think about what life would be like if they woke up and did this every day. Was this only a one time thing, or a habit that would surely make this weird cloud of attraction that was suddenly hovering over them grow bigger? He slowly moved the leg that her knees were pressed against down a little, allowing him to get a little closer to her. Her blood grew warm, as his blue eye caught her hazel ones for a few seconds. It was like he knew what he was doing. A smile grew across his face, then disappeared as the sound of her phone going off once more filled the kitchen.

"You planning on answering whoever keeps making that thing go off every twenty seconds?" He asked, gesturing towards her phone as he got up.

"It's not that important." She replied, turning the phone face down, making him turn to face her.

"Did you just say what I thought you said?" He asked. "Miss attached to her phone for most of the day until she gets to the arena thinks whomever is trying to get in contact with her is not important? Did you change over night?"

"I do not." She quickly retorted. "I just...don't care to be bothered by anything today, that's all."

"Prove it." He stated, putting both hands on the counter.

"No, that's stupid." She shot back.

"I bet you couldn't go one whole day without your phone." He replied.

"I hate to break it to you, but I've heard that one before." She stated, playfully rolling her eyes.

"If you can go all day without your phone..." He started.

"You'll what?" She challenged. "Wash my whole entire bag of travel clothes before we leave tomorrow afternoon?"

"I was thinking of something worse than that, but okay it's a deal." He replied holding out his hand for her to shake.

She willingly placed her's inside of his, knowing she was going to do anything and everything to prove to him that she could in fact go without her phone the whole day. She took a deep breath as she put her phone in his other hand. Her mind began to wonder what his form of punishment would be if she couldn't in fact go all day without her phone as he slipped the phone into the pocket of his pajama bottoms. He softly smiled at her once more before going back upstairs to change his clothes for the day. A deep breath filled her lungs as she watched him move with ease. Something had changed over night, and it had nothing to do with her not giving a damn about her phone.

* * *

 ** _A/N: This is where we enter the does Vanessa have feelings for Dean or is he just a replacement until she figures out what she feels for Liam stage. Don't worry, it won't last long. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and as always let me know how you feel!_**


	4. Figure Out What That Is

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 ** _A/N: Lord, the reviews on the last chapter. Thank you guys for making my heart happy. Enjoy the latest installment of Dean and Vanessa._**

* * *

 _"I'm going to do what I want to do. I'm going to be who I really am. And I'm going to figure out what that is" Stephen Chbosky_

"You want me to climb that all the way to the top? Seriously?!"

Dean let out a laugh as Vanessa looked up at the big rock in front of them. When he said that he wanted to get her out of her element, he really meant it. She watched as he slowly shook his head before taking her hand in his and leading the way up the small trail that began their short trip to the top. She took in a deep breath of the the Las Vegas air as she closed her eyes for a few moments, allowing him to lead her down the trail.

"You good back there?" She heard him ask, pulling her attention to him.

"Yea." She mumbled, gripping his hand a little tighter.

If there was one secret no one knew about her besides the ones that were the closest to her, it was that she was afraid of heights. Normally for someone who was considered a high flyer in the ring, heights were a cake walk for them but not for Vanessa. Anything higher than the ropes around the ring, made her stomach churn with fear. The butterflies in her stomach began to dance around with each step towards the top of the cliff. She was thankful he had chosen one that wasn't very high up for her first experience. Once they got to the top, she took a look out at the sky as she let go of his hand and sat down on the red rock. The view was breathtaking.

"Wow." She softly said, loud enough for no one but him to hear her, even though he was the only one around besides her for miles. "Is it like this everyday?"

He began to nod his head, as he slowly sat down beside her before putting his free hand on her side. The butterflies in her stomach began to dance even more, as his thumb brushed over the small space of bare skin between her clothes. She'd give anything for this moment to last a little longer.

"Here, you can have your phone." Dean softly said, taking it out of his pocket and sliding it between her hands.

"It's only 7 o'clock, I still have a few more hours left in our deal." She stated, looking over at him.

She slowly picked up the phone and put it back in his hand, insisting that he take it back and keep it until tomorrow morning.

"It was never really about the deal." He replied, putting the phone down on the small space between them. "It was more about getting you away from it all. You shouldn't have to deal with that kind of bull shit from the one you love."

She remained quiet, as he took a deep breath and looked back out at the fading sun. He was right, she should be allowed the appropriate amount of time to figure out who she was and what she wanted without having someone constantly beg for her attention. She wasn't Liam's mother, nor was he a child.

"I had fun with you today." She whispered, moving some of his curls back from of his face. "Even if I thought you were going to kill me."

"It was kind of fun to see you out of your element." He responded with a small laugh.

"I think I handled it pretty well for someone who hates heights." She stated, happy that she could finally get him to smile.

"I'm not sure if I would go with well as the word for the way you handled it, but I'll give you something pretty close to it." He joked. "I'd go with decently well."

"That's almost the same thing." She shot back, playfully pushing his arm.

"Okay, you did well." He replied, with a smile as he looked back at her.

For a while she was almost positive that something was going to happen between them, but nothing happened. She found herself wishing that something had though, even if it was just him reaching out to touch her hand or any part of her body. Her mind craved his touch, and it scared her. She was quickly falling for him. He was different than Liam was. He didn't her constant approval when it came to the things he did, or for her to hold his hand while he did it.

"We should probably get going, it'll be dark soon." He said, pulling her out of her day dream about him.

"Yea." She softly agreed.

Random strands of her brown hair that had fallen out of her bun began to blow across her face as he pulled her up to her feet. She quickly took another look at the sky before it diapered from their sight before turning around so she could follow him back down the cliff.

"I can't..." He started as she looked up at him. "Pretend I don't want to do this anymore."

"You can't pretend you don't want to do what anymore?" She questioned, pretending she didn't already know what he was talking about.

She wasn't stupid, she actually caught on to it the day he told her she could live with him. Both her mind and heart had been in a constant battel with each other trying to deside if he really felt something more for her or if it was her mind playing tricks on her, because she was starting to feel things for him now that she wasn't under Liam's constant watch and listening to his constant questions about him and her.

"If I don't do this, I'm going to hate myself for never taking the chance." He mummbled, inches away from her face. "Okay?"

"Then you should probably do it." She whispered back.

A rush of energy ran through her as he waited to see how she'd react before he actually kissed her. She had kissed him a few times before for work, but it was never like this. She wanted to kiss him more, but at the same time she didn't want to move to quickly. She was still trying to figure out who she was and what she wanted out of life. If some how it ended up not including wanting to kiss him like this every second she got, she didn't want to risk losing him. His lips brushed against her's once more before he pulled away from her. The look on his face was undescribable. It wore a mixture of happness with fear trying to hide from her behind thise blue eyes of his. A soft buzz from her phone in her pocket, pulled them back to reality. A deep breath filled her lungs when she saw it was yet another text from Liam.

"We should probably be going." She heard him mumble before turning to make his way back down the cliff alone.

* * *

 _ **A/N: We offically have an addmition of feelings her folks! Only to be screwed up by Liam and his neediness. We shall see how the next chapter goes ladies and gents. Let me know how you feel!**_


	5. You Love Two People

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: I have to admit, I've become a little obsessed with a new tv show and haven't been into doing anything on the computer as of late. I'm trying to turn that around a little. Enjoy loves!**_

* * *

 _"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." -Johnny Depp_

"Ness, hey you okay?"

Vanessa slowly twirled around on the ball of her foot, allowing her to come face to face with her twin sister, Valerie, as she came up behind her. Val wore a concerned look on her face as she touched her arm. Before Vanessa could even respond to her question, she hugged her tightly.

"If I had known that you and Liam broke up, I would have…" She started.

"It was my idea." Vanessa some how managed to get out between sharp breaths.

Val quickly let go of her and pulled back so she could give her a look over. Over the past twenty seven years of their lives they had told each other everything, many times it was before they actually did it. Their dreams, their goals in life, their realtionships, nothing was ever a secret from the other until now.

"It was your idea?" Val questioned. "You never said anything to me about it. I thought you were so certain about this. We were going to plan our weddings together."

"I just can't deal with it all right now." Vanessa replied, grabbing Val's hand urging her towards catering so they could talk in private.

"I understand more than anyone that planning a wedding while on the road is hard, but that doesn't mean you have to end things with him. He loves you so much Ness, he's heartbroken."

"I'm aware from the constant text messages." Vanessa replied as her phone went off.

She had grown so tired of him constantly texting her that she had created a special ring tone for him so she would know not to answer. If only she had thought about that before he interrupted her and Dean on the cliff the other day. She quietly sat down in the empty room that would eventually be used for catering when the rest of the superstars got to the arena. Even though she was sharing a room with Dean, she had decided to go to the arena earlier than him so she could get her mind off of things. He hadn't exactly been that talkative the past few days anyways, therefore she didn't care if it bothered him or not.

"Why am I getting the feeling that there is another reason why you and Liam aren't together right now?" Val questioned, pulling her attention away from her thoughts.

"There might me someone else, I'm not sure yet." Vanessa replied, moving her hair to the side. "I can't figure out what to listen to yet. My head or my heart."

"Is it Dean?" Val questioned.

Vanessa remained quiet as she began to play with her phone. She didn't have to respond, Val already knew. She slowly swiped away another notification that Liam had texted her before looking up at her.

"I don't know Val, my mind is screaming for me to do it but my heart keeps reminding me of the repercussions if things go badly." She stated. "He's all I've been able to think about since I moved in with him. When he touches me it drives me crazy, but I never want him to let go…and that kiss."

"You kissed him?!" Val quickly interrupted, placing her hand flat down on the table. "He finally got the nerve to kiss you."

"Only to be interrupted by Liam." Vanessa said, ignoring her sister's sudden new found excitement over the idea of her and Dean being together. "Now he hardly says anything to me when I try to talk about it."

"Ness, you have to understand when I tell you this, Liam has been nothing but a constant competition for Dean." Val responded. "He might see you allowing Liam to constantly text you as you leaving the door open for him to come back into your life one day. I've had many talks with him about this, hell all of us have but you. He really has a thing for you, but he respects you enough not to act on it unless you want him to."

"I want him too, badly, but I don't know how to get rid of Liam without hurting him." Vanessa softly said. "What if there is that chance that this is just a bump in the road for Liam and I? I can't lose Dean."

"That feeling that you're felling Nessa…it's not just a bump in the road. You're feelings for Dean are stronger than your feelings for Liam." Val replied. "I'm not saying this because I'm on Dean's team, I'm always going to be team Vanessa first. Okay?"

Vanessa nodded her head as Roman, and Seth walked into the room with Dean following closely behind. She watched as Seth softly kissed Val's head before sitting down beside her. Roman took the seat across from him, leaving Dean to take the seat beside Vanessa. It hadn't been intentional, it's just the way it always was when they went into catering. Only this time he didn't say anything to her as he sat down beside her, he just forced a smile.

"Where the heck were you this weekend Ness? I tried getting a hold of you, but your phone was off." Seth questioned, looking over at her.

"I was moving." She replied.

"Wait, you moved and didn't tell anyone?" Roman asked before Seth could ask the same question. "You know we would have helped you."

"Dean helped me." She replied with ease. "I still have a few more things I have to get out of the house before I'm completely moved out though."

"Dude, you're letting me help you on this one." Roman said, looking past her towards Dean. "I'm sure Liam is overly thrilled about you helping them move out."

"I'm not with Liam anymore." She stated, making both Roman and Seth sit back in their seats.

"Where are you living then?" Roman questioned.

"I thought you loved that house." Seth chimed in.

"I'm living with Dean, and I did love that house but there were rules that I couldn't comply with." She stated.

"Looks like we can officially add Dean to the club of guys who finally live with a woman." Roman joked.

"Yea, any time you want to talk about the weird things she does around the condo you can come to us." Seth stated.

Dean slowly nodded his head as the conversation moved on to Val questioning Seth about the weird things she did around the house and how many times he had told Roman about it. She slowly moved one of her fingers over his knuckles as he sat there in his awkward state of quietness. Noticing that he hadn't moved it or reacted badly to her doing this, she slipped her fingers between his and held his hand as the conversation changed. For the first time in a few days a small smile appeared on his face. She shoved her phone into her pocket as he gripped her other one a little tighter.

"I need to talk to you..alone." He mumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"Okay." She softly replied as he stood up.

"Wait..where are you two going?" Seth questioned as her and Dean began to walk away.

"To talk…alone." Vanessa quickly said before any of them could say anything more as she followed Dean out of the room.

* * *

 _ **A/N: A little outside perspective never hurt when it comes to figuring out your relationship with someone. We shall see how this goes for these two. Let me know what you think. :)**_


	6. Take Your Time

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: This song started playing while I was writing this chapter, and it fit perfectly. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"I just wanna take your time." -Sam Hunt_

"In here."

The smell of Dean's cologne filled Vanessa's nose, as he pulled her into a secluded room just small enough for them to be inches away from each other. She wasn't one for tight spaces but when it came to being close to Dean, she didn't care. He softly brushed one of her curls away from her face as he looked down at her. That stupid smile of his that she had grown to love danced across his face as his eyes met her's.

"About the other day…" He started.

"Dean if you think I still have a thing for Liam because I let him constantly text me, you couldn't be further from the truth." She quickly interrupted.

"You think I don't know that?" He questioned. "Cause I do, I've known it since you told me you were moving out."

"Then why have you been so weird the past few days?" She asked.

"Nessa…we're one different levels in this game." He stated, grasping her hand. "You're just starting, and I've been here…for a while now. Being in a relationship wouldn't be fair to either one of us right now."

Her eyebrows furrowed together as she took a step away from him. His words were confusing her. This wasn't how the first conversation between the two of them had played out in her mind. Normally she was always two steps ahead of people, even Seth, but now it was like it was broken or something. She couldn't read anything he was about to say or do.

"I'm not sure I get what you're saying." She replied. "I thought…"

"No, believe me I want that more than anything." He quickly replied. "I just...I just want you to take your time with all of it. I don't want to rush this."

"I don't want to rush it either, but that doesn't mean I don't want to kiss you whenever I want." She stated, taking the lower part of his light jacket in her hand and giving it a soft tug. "Cause I wanna kiss you whenever I want."

A soft smile appeared across his face as she looked up at him. It wasn't too long before it was followed by a small laugh as he pinned her against the wall. She could feel her body grow warmer by the second as he got closer to her. Her heart was doing that weird pitter patter thing in her body like before, but this time she didn't mind. His lips began to brush over her's as a teasing mechanism, waiting to see how long she could go without wanting to kiss him.

"Dean..." She whispered, closing the what little space they had left between them with her body.

The kiss was better than the one on the cliff, even though the one on the cliff would forever be her favorite simply because it was the first one that meant something. Their hands began to allow themselves to become familiar with the other's body as he deepened the kiss. Every touch seemed to be brand new to her, even though she had touched him nearly a million times before. The energy was so thick between them, she couldn't breathe, but she wanted more of it. He was too good at this for her not to. Her fingers flooded the curls on the back of his head as he moved his lips across her jaw line and down her neck.

"We have to stop." He softly said, realizing he was about to contradict everything he had just told her before.

"I don't want to." She replied, as he put his forehead against her's. "It's too good."

"I don't want to either." He stated with another small laugh. "I've thought about this many times, and I'm sure it will be mind blowing but..."

"We're at work." She finished.

He nodded his head before planting a kiss on her forehead. She could only imagine the rumors and repercussions if they were caught having sex by one of the crew members or even worse, someone directly in contact with her father. If there was anyone who hated Liam more than Dean, it was her father. Even though he wasn't a big fan of Liam, he wouldn't be a big fan of fooling around with one of his Superstars in a spare room either. Especially when he didn't even know that she was living with said Superstar. She had every intention of telling him about it, she just wanted to make sure she knew what she was doing first.

"I have to tell him." She said out loud to herself, already knowing Dean knew who she was talking about. "I haven't said anything to him yet. As far as I know, he doesn't even know that I moved out."

"I can go with you if you want." He replied, as he took her other hand in his. "Maybe soften the damage if he already knows."

"No." She replied, moving one of his curls out of his face. "If anything it will make him feel like I didn't want him to know, and I'm only doing it because he has eyes and ears on Val and I more than any other Superstar or Diva in the locker room. He knows how his rebel child works almost as well as his rebel child knows how he works."

"Okay, I'll find you after you're done talking to him." He stated before giving her one last kiss.

She slowly nodded her head before he left opened the room. She took in a deep breath as she tucked some of her hair behind her ear, allowing time to go by before she left the room and took off in the opposite direction. The walk to her father's office seemed to take forever. There were so many scenarios playing out in her mind, but she knew none of them would be the perfect fit for what she was about to tell him. If there was anyone that her two step ahead of program didn't work on it was her father.

"Hey Dad...can we talk? I have something I need to tell you."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I have yet to leave you on a cliff hanger in this story so...**_

 _ **Until the next chapter. :)**_


	7. You Deserve A Happy Ending

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 ** _A/N: I've been working on this chapter in my mind for the past few days, but haven't had time to type it out until now. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"You, of all people, deserve a happy ending. Despite everything that happened to you, you aren't bitter. You aren't cold. You've just retreated a little and been shy, and that's okay." -Sylvain Reynard_

Vanessa took a deep breath as her father looked up from the stack of papers that were laying in front of him. Neither one of them said a word, he simply nodded his head towards her before she slipped in between the door and the doorway. She could feel the nerves filling her bloodstream as she sat down. Another deep breath filled her lungs before anyone said a word.

"You can say it Vanessa." He replied, looking down at the papers for a second before putting his pen down and looking back up at her. "I already know."

"You know?" She questioned as he nodded his head.

"I've known for a while. The way the crowd reacts to it...I think it's needed." He replied. "I'll have the script brought up before the next show. I'll start with you first, then I'll move to the rest of the group."

"Wait...what?" She quickly questioned as her hair fell to the side of her shoulder.

"Your face turn, I assume that's what you came here to talk to me about." He stated, wearing a confused look on his face. "Am I wrong?"

She sifted her body in her seat before looking up at him. He wasn't exactly wrong, she had been wanting a face turn for both her and the guys before they officially broke the team up and went their own ways for a while, but that wasn't what she came her to talk to him about. She was suddenly relived to know that he didn't know about her and Liam or her and Dean.

"Actually...that's not what I came here to talk to you about." She replied. "I mean I do...I do want a face turn, but this isn't about my carrier, it's about my personal life."

"God, tell me you're not pregnant..." He started.

"No." She stated.

"Thank God. I'm sorry Bug, but you know how I feel about Liam." He said, sitting up in his chair. "It's bad enough that he's going to be apart of our family. Are you sure you want to marry him? 'Cause you can back out anytime."

"That's the thing..." She replied. "I'm not with Liam anymore."

She watched as a smile floated across her father's face for a few seconds before it disappeared. He didn't know the whole story, and didn't want to show how happy he was about the break up until he knew Vanessa was okay. She continued to tell him about how she needed a break from everything and that things with Liam just didn't seem right. She chose to leave the fact that she had moved in with Dean out until she saw how he reacted to hearing that she kind of sorta had a thing with Dean.

"Are you living with your sister then?" He questioned.

"No." She stated, not wanting to lie to him.

"On your own?" He questioned.

"Kinda." She replied.

He put the pen that he had picked up during her story back down on the desk before crossing his fingers and pushing his body closer to the desk so he could focus his whole attention on her, and what she was about to tell him.

"You're living with Dean aren't you." He stated with a smile.

"Did everyone know about this but me?!" She questioned.

"Ness...you'd have to be blind not to see how much that boy loves you." He said with a laugh. "You deserve someone like that though. You've been through a lot of unnecessary shit because of Liam."

"We're not official or anything though." She stated. "Were just not showing any kind of interest in wanting to be with other people."

"Still, that's better than someone who wants you to leave your job so they can spend every second with you because they are afraid of you falling for your...well." He replied, raising his eyebrows.

Anyone who knew Liam knew that he had been afraid of Vanessa falling for Dean's charm from day one. It was part of the reason why her family wasn't so wild about her marring him. Some, like her father, had been vocal about it, some, live her sister, hadn't. "You should be with that boy with the nice arms from tv." She could hear her Grandmother say in her head as she sat back in her seat. For the first time since she walked into the room, a soft smile came across her face.

"I haven't seen that in a while." She heard her father say. "But I do have one concern."

"Is it going to effect the way we work together." She replied.

"If things go wrong, I'd hate to have to break up my top male and female paring. You two work together so well, and the fans eat it up." He said.

"That's part of the reason why we're not together right now." She stated. "We want to figure it out first, then see what happens."

"Good, even though both you and your sister seem to ignore my need for you two not to end up with Superstars, I hope it goes well for you."He replied as she stood up.

"Maybe you shouldn't have signed two cute ones then." She joked, placing her hand on the door.

"Go...annoy Dean, and the rest of them with your lame jokes." He laughed before she closed the door behind her and started to make her way down the hall.

She only had to turn a few corners before she found Dean resting his body against the wall as he waited for her. He slowly slipped his fingers between her's as she told him that her father was okay with them doing whatever they were calling this thing, and they had a potential new story in the works for them and the rest of The Shield. She felt the soft buzz of her phone going off in her pocket against her stomach as they walked into the locker room they were sharing with Val, Seth, and Roman for the night. Without looking at it, she knew it was Liam. He would be the next person she would have to break the news of her and Dean to. She knew it would have to be done soon, but she didn't want to think about that right now. She only wanted to think about her, Dean, and what was going to happen next.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Is it okay to fall in love with your story? 'Cause I'm currently falling in love with this story. We shall see how things go for these two in the next few chapters. I think I might have her wait a few chapters before she talks to Liam, mostly because I've grown tired of his needy ways. (I feel you guys deserve a few chapters without him popping up and interrupting your love for Dean and Vanessa.) Let me know how you feel!_**


	8. It's The Most Wonderful Thing Ever

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did. I had some things come up in life and I couldn't get to my computer.**_

* * *

 _"It's kind of like the difference between putting your hand on your knee, and him putting his hand on your knee. When you touch your knee, you don't feel it, nothing happens, it's just there. But when he has his hand there, you feel everything. Every move of his palm, every squeeze of his hand, and every brush of his finger. And you feel it right down to your toes and up to your neck. Everything in your body tingles, but it's the most wonderful thing ever."_

Mmmm...

Vanessa slowly moved her hand over her face in hopes the block out the sun that was starting to peek through the window and allow herself to gain a few more seconds of sleep before she had to get up and get ready to meet Seth, and Roman down stairs for breakfast. She tightly squeezed her hazel eyes closed, but was unsuccessful in her task. A deep breath filled her lungs before she slowly turned and put her face in the darkness between Dean's neck and the pillow supporting his head. If she could only stay here forever.

"Not that I don't enjoy it, but why are you moving around so early?" He whispered with a hint of sleep in his voice as he pulled her closer.

"I'm trying to prevent the inevitable." She responded.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to." He replied, finally opening his eyes. "We can always get something when we have to stop for Seth and his countless bathroom breaks."

"Don't give me that idea." She stated, moving her finger over his chest. She took a deep breath in allowing the smell of him to consume her before she spoke again. "If I didn't have to help Val with stuff for the wedding, I would take you up on that offer."

"There's always tomorrow?" He mumbled as she sat up in the bed.

"There's always tomorrow." She confirmed before kissing him a few times before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

She envied Dean's ability to be able to jump in the shower, throw on a shirt and jeans, and be able to get down stairs for breakfast in less than ten minutes as she stepped inside and let the warm water roll down her back. Her mind began to race with ideas of what it would feel like if he was sharing her shower with her. She had been thinking about it a lot as of late when she got up in the mornings after spending all night with him in bed. Shaking the thought from her mind as she heard him get out of the bed, she shut off the water and stepped out of the shower to prepare for the day. Her ideas of his skin sticking to her's would just have to wait for now.

"Ready?" He questioned as she came out of the bathroom, ready to tackle the day.

She slowly nodded her head as be planted a kiss in her hair. There it was again, the thoughts dancing inside of her mind as his hand fit her's like a puzzle on their way down stairs. She knew it had everything to do with the way his shirt hugged the muscles on his arms. She had noticed that the thoughts had been appearing in her mind when she watched him work in the ring. The way the sweat...

"Lord, can you guys get any cuter?" She heard Val say, pulling her away from whatever people called this thing in her mind.

"I mean...they're alright." Seth mumbled before putting a fork full of food into his mouth, as Roman nodded his head in agreement.

Since Vanessa had moved in with Dean both Seth and Roman had been feeling a little neglected by their best friends. They wouldn't admit it because they themselves had been so eager to get the two together, but Vanessa could see it. Seth more than Roman. She knew that she would have to do something with him and without Dean some time in the near future before he went crazy. That meant not telling him about her thoughts about Dean as well. That one would be saved for Val.

"So I was thinking..." Val started ignoring her future husbands comments and going right into wedding planning.

Vanessa sat up straight, shooting a look over at Seth as she took a sip of her coffee, before giving her whole attention to Valerie and the book she had in front of her. She began to go on and on about things that Vanessa honestly had no idea existed. If she had known that Val was going to turn this into a complete show about her and her wedding, she would have never agreed for her to join them. This was her time with the boys and their time to talk about what the tour had mapped out for them. Dean's hand slowly found Vanessa's right knee as she let out a small breath.

"Seth...umm...can I talk to you?" She quickly questioned, standing up and looking across the table at her best friend.

"Now?" He asked, putting his cup down.

"Right now." She stated.

He quietly followed her down the hall to a place she was sure no one could hear them before she turned to face him. She took a few deep breaths before she said anything to him about what she was feeling. She knew it was something that she had been saving for Val, but right now Seth was the person she needed to unload on.

"That's why you didn't have him come." Seth said with a smile.

"Shut up, and tell me how to fix this." She stated.

"You can't." He replied.

"What do you mean I can't?" She asked.

"Nes, for once in you life don't over think this or try to map it out." Seth stated, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You're falling in love with him, and you can't map that out. Trust me, I've tried."

"It's only been two weeks, I can't be falling in love with him this early." She shot back.

"Believe me Nes you were falling in love with him the day you met him, you just didn't know it yet."

* * *

 _A/N: I think she's catching up to Dean's level of wanting a relationship rather quick you guys! (insert heart eyes here) The next chapter will be from Dean's POV. I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to get it out quite yet though. Thank you for sticking with me while I've been mia._


	9. I Don't Know How Much Longer I Can Go

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: This one has been on the cooker for a while 'cause ai wanted it to be so Dean like that it was perfect. Enjoy!**_

 ** _(Also, yes, I did change the title of the story 'cause I want to use the previous one for the sequel to this one.)_**

* * *

 _"Every time we have to say goodbye, I'm counting down until we say hello. Every touch is like the strongest drug, I don't know how much longer I can go." -Thomas Rhett_

"Okay...I've got to go get my hair done...or they'll kill me for looking homeless tonight."

A smile quickly darted across Dean's face before he leaned down to kiss Vanessa once more before she opened the door to the room he had pulled her into and made her way down the hall to the makeup department. He took a deep breath and rested his body against the door as he watched her walk down the hall until she turned the corrner. The serge of energy running through his body as he watched every simple move she did, made him want to run down the hall and pull her right back into that room.

"You okay dude?" He heard Roman question, pulling him away from his thoughts about Vanessa.

"Yea." He quickly replied, turning to look at Roman.

The tall Samoan slowly nodded his head before taking a step down the hall and looking back at Dean as if he was questioning if he was going to join him or if he was going to stay behind that door for the rest of the damn night. If anyone was a pro when it came to dealing with the way Dean reacted to the things Vanessa did, it was Roman. He probably had a book full of things he could tell Vanessa by now.

"Do you need a minute to get yourself..." Roman started to question as Dean closed the door.

"No, I'm...I'm good." Dean replied, forcing his hands into the jacket he had been wearing to the ring as of late. "I'm just a little..."

"Oh, believe me I already know." Roman stated, putting his back against the wall, already knowing it was clear they wouldn't be leaving the hall for a little while.

"I don't know how much longer I can go." He replied, mimicking his best friends movements.

"Whats the problem then?" Roman questioned. "And don't say its because its only been two weeks, 'cause you and I both know you would of had her in your bed by day two if she would have wanted it."

"I don't know." He replied. "I have no idea how to go about it. It's like it's my first time all over again, and I don't know what I'm doing."

Roman shot Dean a look that he was very familiar with. Since he was the oldest out of the group, they liked to call it Roman's big brother look. Every time they needed advice, it'd flash across his face like clockwork.

"You know the more you think about it, the more you'll mess it up right?" He asked.

"Why do you think I'm standing her having this conversation with you." Dean replied as Seth walked up to them.

Seth shot both of them a questionable look before he went back to looking at whatever he was looking at on his phone. He had learned that it was best for him not to get involved in their conversations until he knew what they were about.

"If you wanna know, just ask Seth." Roman stated, gesturing over towards Seth making him look up again. "She tells him everything."

"What one?" Seth questioned already knowing it was either about Vanessa or Valerie because their conversations were almost always about one of the two anymore.

"Vanessa." Both Dean and Roman said at the same time.

"What about her?" Seth questioned, suddenly fully invested in the conversation.

Dean shifted his weight from one foot to another as he pondered the idea of if he should tell Vanessa's best friend that he wanted pull her into the room and do things to her that he never though she'd give him the chance to do to her. On the other foot, he knew that if he didn't, Roman would.

"What did she need to talk to you about this morning?" Dean asked.

"That, I've been sworn to secrecy about." Seth replied. "She'll kill me if you know what that conversation was about."

"I'm guessing it's the same topic ours was about before you walked up." Roman muttered as a few of Vanessa's fellow Divas walked past on their way to makeup.

Dean knew that Vanessa would be finishing up soon, and she would be on her way back to the locker room, so their little conversation had to end about as quickly as it had started. The only thing putting that to a halt was Seth keeping his part of the story top secret.

"Seriously?" Seth questioned, looking from Dean to Roman, then back again. "When have you ever questioned doing that?"

"With her, it's a little different." Dean stated.

He watched as Seth's body grew a little stiff. It wasn't long before the sound of Vanessa and Valerie's voices filled his ears. If he was going to get Seth to say anything it had to be now.

"I didn't tell you this, but you should need to stop worrying about it and just do it." Seth stated. "And soon, 'cause you're about to drive her crazy."

"Hey you." Val said quickly pulling Seth's attention away from Dean as Vanessa slid her arm around Dean's.

He took in a deep breath as he watched Seth talk to Val like he hadn't just told him a crucial part of a story that would help him in his relationship with Vanessa.

"You okay?" She questioned as he looked over at her.

He quietly pulled her closer to him allowing her hands to move from his arm to his waist before he said anything to her.

"You have no idea how okay I am right now."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I'm not going to lie, I'm probably going to conjure up some ideas for the next chapter tonight during Raw. I'm quite excited to get the next one out because it's going to be a really good one. I hope you enjoyed this one!**_


	10. I'm Not Just Here For The Pretty Parts

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: I got the idea for this chapter after watching the episode of Total Divas where Brie gets mad at Nikki 'cause she won't help with her wedding. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _I love you, that means I'm not just here for the pretty parts. I'm here no matter what. — Claudia Gray, Hourglass_

"What are you doing?"

Vanessa cocked her head to the side as she walked into the hotel room she was sharing with Dean for the night and threw her bag down on the ground like she owned the place. She watched as he quickly turned around, dropped whatever was in his hand, and acted like she hadn't just caught him doing something that was probably going to be a super weird story for their future kids one day.

"Nothing important, just looking around the room." He replied, awkwardly shifting his weight to one foot.

"What did you loose?" She questioned, already noticing the look that was flashing over his face.

"Nothing." He stated once more.

Out of everyone in the group, Dean was the one who lost the most while they were on the road. It was nothing for him to text her in the middle of the night, knowing that she was awake due to her insomnia, asking if she wanted to go with him to pick whatever he had left at the previous hotel up. She slowly nodded her head before opening her bag, grabbing something that was more comfortable than the clothes she was currently in, and making her way into the bathroom. She slowly ran her fingers under the water allowing it to warm up before she began to take her make up off. After the night she had in the ring, she was grateful for the fact that she had nothing to do but stay in the room and be lazy with Dean for the rest of the night.

 _Buzz ... buzz._

Her hazel eyes rolled around in their sockets before she reached out for her phone. She didn't have to look at the screen to see that it was a text from Val about her wedding. On her days off she had to hear about that wedding, on her days on the road she had to hear about that wedding. She was so damn tired of hearing about that wedding.

"Ness...are you okay, or are you trying to drown yourself in there?" Dean's voice filled the bathroom from the opposite side of the door, pulling her away from sending her sister a message back about how she didn't want to deal with her wedding right now and just wanted to have some kind of sexual interaction with her whatever was on the other side of the door wanted to be called.

"Yea, I'm almost done." She quickly stated, placing her phone down on the side of the tub before grabbing something to remove the makeup from her face. A deep breath filled her lungs as she ran her fingers through her hair before looking into the mirror. "Just ignore it Ness. Tell her you didn't see it when you see her in the morning, and do something for yourself for once today. Enjoy your night off." She nodded her head to herself before walking out of the bathroom, and closing the door behind her. Dean was sitting on the bed with his back to her, fumbling with whatever he had been fumbling with when she came through the door earlier.

"Hi." She whispered as crawled onto the bed, and sat on her knees behind him.

"Hi." He replied, looking back towards her. "How's your back?"

"Fine, hurts a little if I really think about it." She replied.

"Oh." He stated.

"Oh?" She questioned.

"I'm not going to lie, I was kind of planning on it to hurt a little bit." He said, looking over at her.

"You were?" She asked, as he slid his body around and moved some of her hair out of the way.

"Yea." He mumbled. "I figured I could..."

His statement was interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She slowly let out a sigh as he got up and went over to see what whoever was on the other side wanted. Everything in her wished he hadn't as soon as she heard her sister's voice and a box of something she was probably wanting her to help her with in her hands.

"Ness...did you not get my text?" Val questioned, as Dean moved to the side.

Vanessa shook her head as she watched Dean take in a deep breath. Val was cock blocking both of them and she didn't even realize it. She continued to talk about whatever was in the box as she pulled things out of it and showed Vanessa. The only thing was, Vanessa wasn't paying any kind of attention to it.

"Can't Seth help you with this tonight?" She questioned, interrupting her sister.

"He doesn't understand it like you do." Val stated.

"Yea, but he didn't take a hard fall in the ring tonight during our match." She shot back. "I just want a night with Dean, not a night doing...this stupid stuff."

"Oh...okay." Val replied, gathering the things up as quickly as she had pulled them out of the box. "Sorry I bothered you with...this stupid stuff."

Dean raised his eyebrows as Val walked past him like she hadn't seen him and made her way down the hall. It was already clear that he had thought Vanessa had crossed a line, and that she should probably fix it before it got worse. they both knew once it reached Seth, they wouldn't get any time alone any time soon.

"Don't say it." Vanessa whispered as he came over to her.

"It's not just stupid stuff to her babe, you didn't have to be so mean about it." He replied. "You should probably fix it before it get worse."

"I didn't...it just came out that way." She mumbled already making her way off the bed.

"I know." He replied. "That's why I'm still here."

She softly smiled at him before she closed the door behind her and quietly wondered down the hall until she saw her sister's brown hair. Val was trying to make it look like she hadn't hurt her feelings by saying her things were stupid, but it wasn't working very well.

"It's not stupid." Vanessa stated, resting her back against the wall resulting in her making a bit of a face because of the small shooting pain that was going up and down her back. "I'm just in a lot of pain from my fall and it's overriding my mind right now."

Val didn't say anything as she put the box down at her and Vanessa's feet and rested her back against the wall, mimicking her sister's body. She looked up and down the hall to make sure it was empty before saying anything.

"Seth told me about..." She started. "I should have known you were trying to get some when you didn't reply back. Why didn't you just tell me?"

"First. please don't ever say it like that again." Vanessa replied with a laugh. "And...I'm kinda freaking out. I figure if I admit it, it will be real."

"Why are you freaking out? It's Dean." Val stated, letting her hair fall over her shoulder.

"That's it...it's Dean." Vanessa replied. "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then it doesn't work." Val stated, moving away from the wall. "But I don't think you two have to worry about that. I see it Ness, it's very much there. Any guy could have just let you sit with your guilt over what you said to me in that room, but not Dean. I'm gonna throw a shot in the dark here and say he's the other part of the reason why you're out here making sure I'm okay."

"You're right." Vanessa mumbled as Val picked up the box off of the ground.

"Now that that is over, you need to go and have mind blowingly amazing sex with the person who loves you even when you're not acting very pretty." Val stated, putting her hand on the door. "Okay, little sister?"

"Okaaaayyyy." Vanessa replied as she started making her way to her room.

"Mind blowing!" She heard Val say one more time before she closed the door, making her laugh.

* * *

 _ **A/N: This chapter was super ass long, but it needed to be. The mind blowing will be from Dean's POV in the next chapter, but before we think about that one, let me know how you feel about this one. :)**  
_


	11. We Could Do This All Night

_**Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot.**_

 _ **A/N: Alright...so this might be a little awkward for some, and if you don't want to read it I totally understand. If you do, enjoy!**_

* * *

 _"I just wanna take my time._ _We could do this, baby, all night, yeah,_ _'cause I want you bad" -Niall Horan_

"4's?"

"Go fish."

"Ness...you poker face is horrible, my love." Dean said as he shifted his weight and looked up at Vanessa.

"Good thing we're not playing poker then huh? Go fish." She stated before kissing his lips.

He slowly pulled her in for another kiss, resulting in her dropping her cards onto the bed, Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that even though she had the most cards in her hand, she in fact didn't have any fours but she did have a few cards that he could easily kill her with if he chose to stop kissing her and continue the game. Lucky for her, continuing the game was the last thing on his mind. The only reason why he had accepted her idea was so both of their nerves could pass.

"Dean..." He heard her say as she parted from him.

"Yea, Ness?" He questioned.

"See no fours, you still need to go fish." She stated, with a smile.

"You still need to go fish." He mimicked before pulling her in for another kiss. "Maybe later."

She let out a small laugh as he ignored the fact he pushed the cards onto the floor with his foot, and continued to kiss her. He could feel her body relax against his as he brushed his fingers across the small area of skin that was visible between her shirt and shorts. He was careful when it came to touching her back, due to her fall earlier, but the way he touched the rest of her body let her know just how bad he wanted her. In just a matter of moments most of his clothes, and her shirt were on the floor.

"Wait..." She quickly stated, pulling away from him. "Where's your phone?"

"What?" He questioned. "Why do you need my phone?"

"'Cause." She replied as she got off of the bed. "Where's your phone?"

He gestured over towards his bag for the phone that he had lost a few hours ago. She moved over towards the bag and pushed the home button to see if the phone would light up, once she noticed that it didn't she moved over to the counter where her's was laying. Without a word she did the same to her's before looking up at him.

"There, now no one can interrupt us again." She replied.

"Have I ever told you how smart you are?" He stated, moving his finger down the curves of her stomach as she stood at the edge of the bed.

"Maybe a few times...but you can totally tell me again." She joked.

Before she could even smile at her joke, he picked her up and put her on the bed. Now it was time for him to find things out about Vanessa that he thought he'd never be able to find out about. His fingers slowly began to dance down the center of her stomach until he reached the brim of her shorts. He felt her draw in a deep breath as his fingers found what they had been looking for. His fingers began to dance around in slow, small circles before picking up in speed until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"Shit...Dean." She softly whispered, grasping for some of the curls on his head as he kissed her neck, and allowed her lower half of her body to relax for a few minutes. She must have felt his lips curl up into a smile as she said the words 'cause it didn't take long for her to all but demand for him to do it again. Only this time he tag teamed her with his fingers and his lips on her neck. He had never heard her tell him to do things so quickly in his life. "Don't st...damn it."

Another smile, only this time it was visible, came to his lips as he let her relax again. She slowly arched her back up so she could kiss his lips as she tried to catch her breath. It was clear to him that she wanted to focus on pleasuring him now, but he wouldn't mind it if they spent the whole time pleasuring her. It was all he wanted to do for so long now, he was more than content with doing it now that he had the chance. He felt her thigh brush against his as she tangled her leg with his, allowing him to enter her for the first time. The small gasp that escaped her lips let him know something he had always wondered, but was never going to ask even if they got to do this for the rest of their lives.

"Dean..." He heard her say, pulling him away from his questionable mind.

"Yea?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Don't start off slow okay?" She requested. "For once in my life I don't want to feel like I have to work for it."

"My pleasure." He stated.

His hips began to rocket towards her as her fingers flooded his hair again. She let out a few moans as their speed picked up. It was clear that she had wanted to be intimate with someone like this for a really long time, but she never had been. Why was beyond him. If it was up to him he'd fuck her brains out like this every chance she allowed him to. If it's what she wanted, it's what she'd get.

"Don't stop..." She nearly screamed as her walls tightened around him. "A little slower..." She pleaded refusing to give into her body's wants, as he began to slow down. "Damn it Dean this feels to good."

His body was already buzzing with adrenaline, but the fact that she wanted this to last as long as possible made it buzz even more. His hips slowly rocked against her's as she forced him onto his back. Now she was in control and could do whatever she wanted. This time it was her lips forming into a smile as he reacted to the sight his eyes were getting. Vanessa had curves that he swore went on for miles if you were to lay them out like a road. She gently placed her hands on the lower part of his abs as she picked up the pace.

"God damn Vanessa." He called out as she teased him with kisses along his collarbone.

He couldn't get enough of her right now, but he could tell that she was almost finished by the way her breathing picked up. He chose to give into her wanting to please him until she was ready.

"Dean...I want you to make this even more mind blowing." She whispered into his ear as he sat up.

Without a word he forced her onto her back, grabbed one of her breast, and began to kiss her neck like he had before. The sound of her gasping for air as her body gave into her needs turned him on more than anything had ever turned him on in his life. He pictured her eyes rolling back into her head a little as she grabbed the sheets below her. His body rocked with her's a few more times before they both finished.

"You know we're doing that a few more times tonight right?" She questioned as he rolled onto his side.

"No question." He stated before kissing her.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Honestly this chapter pissed me off more than anything. I couldn't come up with anything for it until this morning, and it was making me angry. Heck I already have the next chapter wrote, but I won't be putting it out just yet due to some tweaks I want to make. I hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Also, do not tell me that the song Slow Hands doesn't fit this chapter perfectly. Lord!**_


	12. What If

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: Okay, so I left you for about a month, and I'm very sorry for that. Things have been crazy with life right now, and honestly I haven't had time to try to even think about anything. I hope you enjoy my comeback._**

* * *

 _"You say what if I hurt you, what if I leave you. What if I find somebody else and I don't need you." -_ _Kane Brown ft Lauren Alaina_

"Hey."

"Hi."

Dean smiled as he leaned down to kiss Vanessa's lips before sliding into the bed beside her. He quietly put his lips against the skin on the back of her shoulder and read the script pitch for their next storyline that she was working on. The idea of breaking The Shield up had been dancing over in her mind for a while now, but she had yet to find something that she was content with. Due to their current story just starting the end wouldn't be for another several months, if not a year. If she pitched it well enough for the company to roll with it, she'd be the only current Diva in control of where her next storyline was going to go. It was something she took very seriously because most of the time the writers didn't come to the Superstars or Divas asking where their story should take them next. Normally they'd just hand you something, and you had the choice to either go with it or move on.

"How do you feel about it?" She questioned, looking back at him. "I mean it is partly your storyline, so you can be honest if you think it's horrible."

"It's not horrible. It looks...okay to me." He replied, instantly regretting his choice of words as soon as they came out.

"Just okay?" She questioned, as her fingers came to a stop.

He drew in a deep breath as he closed the lap top, forcing her to look over at him. He knew better than anyone how hard she had worked on things for The Shield, and how hard she worked on getting them together as a group. Of course she wasn't going to settle with okay as a good result for how they were going to fall apart. If anyone was the biggest Shield fan girl, it was none other than Vanessa herself.

"It's really good Ness." He replied.

"But there's something missing." She shot back. "Something they won't see coming. Only, I don't know what it is."

He watched as she flipped the laptop open again and studied the screen. Her fingers grazed across a few keys before she deleted them in a matter of moments. It didn't take long for her to drop her shoulders in defeat, and for her to let out a deep sigh.

"How about instead of Roman, you be the one who turns?" He questioned.

"It's a good idea, but it's not believable." She stated, looking back at him then to the laptop.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're the glue who holds us together." He replied. "No one would see it coming if you took us out."

"But, it would make no sense for me to take you out." She responded. "It's clear to the fans how much I love you, and...I might have this really awesome power couple storyline I'm working on for us if they'll take it."

"Oh?" He questioned slowly kissing her lips a few times before pulling away from her. "Wait, what do you mean you might?"

She nodded her head as she closed the laptop once more an placed it on the bed between their legs. After what took place between the two of them a few days ago, he already figured that they were considering each other a couple. Clearly that wasn't the case in Vanessa's mind.

"I wasn't going to pitch it until I talked to you." She stated, moving her finger over the inside of his hand. "I didn't want to jump without looking first, mostly because I have this constant fear of losing you."

"Why are you scared of losing me?" He questioned. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Hell, if I have it my way, I'm not going anywhere ever."

"I know, but..." She started, then stopped.

"But...?" He questioned, hoping to urge her statement a little farther.

"What if we don't work out?" She asked. "What if six months down the road, I'm totally in love with you, and you can't stand me or your hopelessly in love with someone else?"

"The only person I'm hopelessly in love with it you." He replied.

"I know but...what if?" She asked.

"It's not going to happen." He replied. "You're it for me. I wouldn't have held on to these feelings for you for so long if I didn't know you were."

She softly put her hand on the side of his face as smiled as she took his hand in the other. She didn't have to say anything for him to know how hearing him say that made her feel inside, even if she knew he couldn't tell her that the future was going to work out exactly the way he was planning on it to.

"Okay...what if you want to take things farther and I don't?" She questioned.

"Is this your way of saying you don't want to take things farther with me?" He asked. "That you're content with just being my girlfriend for the rest of your life 'cause my love, I'm more than okay with that."

"No, believe me, I'd marry you in a heartbeat. I'm just saying...that's part of the reason why Liam and I didn't work out." She stated. "I'm losing more than just a boyfriend if this doesn't work. Hint to why I'm so afraid to jump without looking."

"Trust me Babe, you can jump without looking." He replied.

"Thank God, 'cause this storyline is going to be amazing." She stated, straightening up her upper body so she could get a better look at him. "It'll be like FCW all over again, only this time there's nothing stopping me from kissing those lips when the camera stops rolling."

He softly smiled before she kissed him and went on telling him about the story line she had been dreaming up. It almost made him wish that their current storyline was nearing it's end so they could start it. Things between them were going well. Maybe a little too well, but he didn't want to think about it because thinking about it too long only lead to one thing. He simply wanted to enjoy this new adventure in their life, and see where it took them. He no longer had to worry about Liam getting in the middle of their relationship, or move with any kind of caution when it came to being with her. He could go as fast or as slow as he wanted, because her part of her heart belonged to him now. No more what ifs.

* * *

 _ **A/N: In the next chapter I'm going to be doing a bit of a time jump. Probably about 3 or 4 months into their new relationship because I don't have enough material to keep writing chapters with if I don't. Don't worry, I'm not about to end this any time soon, but I also don't want you to think that some rocky waters aren't ahead for these two. (What kind of Dean/Vanessa story would it be if there wasn't a little bit of rocky waters?!) Let me know what you think about this chapter!**_


	13. Everything Has Changed

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: Remember we're jumping ahead about 4 months into this story. So if you're lost, it's okay. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"Everything has changed and yet, I am more me than I've ever been." -Iain Thomas_

"You're so gross."

"But you love it."

Vanessa slowly shook her head as she took Dean's hand in her's and followed him out to the semi empty parking lot. Even though they were still very content on keeping their relationship a secret from the fans, it felt nice to be able to walk outside of the arena still holding his hand instead of letting go as soon as the door opened. She liked having her personal life personal, but sometimes she wondered what life would be like if the fans actually knew that she was with Dean. Of course she would have a few people who disagreed with it, as would he, but she knew that some more than others actually wanted it to be real. The amount of comments she received on the photos of her and him together when she posted them on social media was crazy.

"Do you want this back here or with you?" He questioned, grabbing her purse before putting her bag into the back with his.

"I just need my phone, the rest can stay in the backseat." She replied, taking a step closer towards him so she could grab her phone out of the bag.

"Hey." He quietly said, loud enough for her to hear.

"What?" She questioned, looking up at him.

He leaned down and gave her three soft kisses on the lips before pulling away from her with smile. Small little tingles ran through out her body as she returned his smile before she gave a tight squeeze of his hand and walked away to get into the truck. A few seconds went by before he got into the drivers seat beside her and pulled out of the parking lot onto the busy street. He waited until they were a few blocks away from the arena before putting his hand on her leg, driving her even more crazy than he had when he kissed her in the parking lot.

"You're match was really good tonight." He said, looking over at her as he came to a red light. "You're getting better at your submissions, but I have to admit I'm kinda partial to your new finisher."

She had been wanting to change her finishers for quite some time now due to the fact that the ones she had no longer fit the character she was playing for the fans. It was the writers idea for her to attempt to bring some of each of the guy's style into her ring work. It was easy for her to adapt to both Seth and Roman's because her style was already like Seth's and the move she had acquired from Roman was simple for her. Dean on the other hand was dealt with the task of teaching her a modified version of his finisher.

"I think it might need a little work though." She replied. "I still feel awkward with the landing. I'm not used to falling forward instead of my back."

"I can help you fall on your back tonight after we get home if you want." He quickly replied.

She slowly rolled her eyes and smiled as he pulling into a gas station. He quickly flashed her a smile before kissing her once more and getting out of the truck. She began to text Val as she waited for him to finish filling up the truck. Her, Roman, and Seth had chosen to leave in a different truck since it made more sense for Dean and Vanessa to drive home instead of fly being about an hour away from home.

"You want anything?" He questioned, once the truck was full.

"Maybe..." She stated as her stomach started to growl.

She instantly regretted not being able to eat much before the photo shoot her and Val had to do before the show started. It didn't really help that she had pretty much burned everything she had ate off during her match tonight. His fingers slid between her's as she started to make her way inside. For being someone who wasn't one for PDA even when they were around people who knew they were together, he was very touchy tonight.

"Do you want it that bad?" She playfully questioned as he paid for his gas and her protein bar.

"The faster we get home the better." He replied just as quickly as he had when he made his previous statement about helping her fall on her back. "Or we can just do it in the back of the truck."

"Good try." She stated, looking back at him as she pushed the door open. "Besides, it's more fun for the two of us in the long run when I make you wait."

Once they were back in the truck his hand quickly returned back to its previous place on her leg. She noticed that her phone had lit up, but chose to ignore it until tomorrow morning. It was probably just Val letting her know they had gotten to the hotel safely and she was turning in for the night. As soon as she was finished with her protein bar, her hand slowly slid over his as he started to drive down the road that would lead them home. It was nice to know that after four months together he still wanted her just as bad as he did when they first got together. Her life had completely changed over those months, but she felt like she was in the place she was supposed to be in her life right now. Liam was out of her life, she didn't have to think about all the crap he put her through, and she was happy with Dean. The next hour seemed to fly by faster than the whole night had. She wasn't sure if it was because he had purposely drove faster, or if it was because she was starting to want him just as bad as he wanted her.

"What about the bags?" She questioned with a laugh as Dean picker her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Fuck it, I'll just leave it in here." He replied. "I've got some dirty deeds I want to do to my woman."

* * *

 ** _A/N: I thought I'd give you a little playfulness between the two of them before I hit you with some serious stuff in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed another chapter with these two nerds. Let me know what you think!_**


	14. They Cannot Take It

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: This chapter has been one that's been in the works for about a week now. I hope you enjoy it!_**

* * *

 _"I love you. Remember. They cannot take it."-Lauren Oliver_

 _#Deanessa is real and from the looks of it the two have been together for some time now._

Vanessa took a deep breath as she read the tweet from one of the pro wrestling dirt sheet sites over again for the third or fourth time as she tried to figure out how they knew that her and Dean were in a relationship. Some of the replies to the tweets were full of nothing but congrats and overly excited fan girls, while others were not so nice.

"Just don't think about it Vanessa." She said to herself as she put her phone down and walked over to the coffee pot by the window in the kitchen.

She slowly pored herself a small cup, sat her back against the counter top, and watched as her phone began to light up from the constant tweets about her and Dean. It wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell the world that her and Dean were in fact a couple now, but she couldn't exactly say she wasn't okay with everyone knowing. It meant they didn't have to pretend they weren't together when they left the arenas or while they were out in public anymore. On the other hand it also meant that the fans would have a constant outlet to the things they did and they would have to work that much harder to keep things private so things like this didn't happen again.

"Hey you." She heard Dean say as he came through the door and sat the bags of food in his hands on the counter beside her. "What's got you in a daze?"

She nodded her head towards the island, making him turn his body just in time to see her phone light up once more. He didn't say anything, just wore a questionable look as he turned to look at her.

"They know." She stated before finishing off her cup of coffee.

"You told them?" He questioned.

"No, someone took a photo of us the other night and posted it online." She stated. "One of the dirt sheets got a hold of it and...well."

"It that good?" He asked.

"Some of it." She replied. "Some not so good."

He turned his body so his back was resting against the counter as she began to take some of the food out of the bags and put it into the fridge. He didn't say anything, just watched as her phone continued to light up like he had never seen it do something like that before.

"You okay?" He asked once she was done putting everything away. "I mean, I know how mean they can get."

"Yea...just a little upset about the way it happened." She replied. "We'll just have to work a little harder at keeping things private from everyone now. The rest I can deal with as long as it doesn't get to harsh."

"Just remember I love you. They can't take that, no matter how mean they get." He said, as he took her hand in his.

"I love you too." She whispered, before leaning up to kiss him.

He softly smiled before kissing her head. Things like this was the part she was grateful the fans didn't have a look in on yet. The way he treated her, and reassured her fears even before she knew she had them. That was something she would never share with anyone outside of their small circle because it was her favorite thing about him.

"I'm going to go take a quick shower before dinner." He said as she walked over to the island and cleared all of the notifications on her phone.

"Okay." She replied, looking up at him. "I'll be down here ignoring my phone, unless it's Val wanting to talk to me about wedding stuff."

"You know, technically it's still just a rumor that we haven't confirmed yet." He said, coming to a stop in the middle of the stair case and turning to look at her. "You could still do something about that."

She didn't respond as he turned and went up the rest of the stairs. She slowly began to run her finger over the edge of the cup she had been drinking out of earlier. Dean was right, but she had to go about this the right way. She started to scroll through the photos of her and Dean in her phone until she found one that Val had taken of them at breakfast one day. It was a simple way to confirm their relationship without letting people know to much.

 _VanessaWWE: It doesn't take much to make her happy. She found hers in a cup'o coffee in the morning and the touch of his hand. #Deanessa_

Once the tweet was sent, put her phone down and started to get things ready for dinner before Dean came back down to help. She felt better knowing that she was the one who told her fans that she was in fact in a relationship with Dean and very much happy that she was even if someone else had been the one to force her hand in the matter. A smile came to her face as a shirtless Dean came down the stairs.

"You good?" Dean questioned as he came up behind her.

"Perfect." She stated before kissing his lips.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Honestly I wanted to write this chapter because I imagine how my little nugget Renee feels when people knock on her relationship with Dean. I thought it'd be a fun twist and a way to show how much Vanessa is growing with her relationship with Dean. Let me know what you think!_**


	15. I Hope You See The Same In Mine

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: Big things are happening for our little ones in this chapter. The next few ones are going to big ones. Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _"You look at me and I can see the next 80 years of my life in your eyes. - I hope you see the same in mine."_

"Ow, damn it!"

A confused look ran across Dean's face as he heard Vanessa's voice come fill the lower half of the condo as he walked out of his office. He had heard her talking to herself for the past twenty minutes or so, but he figured it was because Seth and Valerie were coming today and it was something she did when she was in one of her clean the whole condo moods. The fact that they had only been home for twenty four hours and on top of that be gone for the next four days celebrating Val and Seth's last free weekend as a non-married couple didn't help matters either.

"What are you doing?" Dean questioned as he walked into the living room.

"Trying to figure out where I'm going to put this." Vanessa replied as she cocked her head to the side. "Val and Seth are coming in less than two hours and I still don't have everything cleaned out of the guest room."

"We need more space." Dean mumbled loud enough for her to hear as he took a look around the room at the random bags full of things they had yet to unpack from the last leg of the tour mixed in with a few random boxes he had seen maybe once in his life.

"Exactly, but we'd have to move for that to happen." She replied.

"Okay, then let's move." He replied without any kind of hesitation.

"Wait…what?" She quickly questioned, turning to look at him.

"Let's move." He repeated, coming closer to her. "This condo's been to small for a while now, and most of your stuff is already in boxes. All we'd have to do is pack what little I have out and move."

"We don't have time to think about moving with everything going on in our lives right now." She stated, putting her hand on the side of his neck.

"What if I've already looked?" He questioned.

"You've been looking at houses?" She asked. "How long have you been planning this?"

He slowly nodded his head as a smile came to her face. He could see the excitement in her eyes as he told her about a house he had seen on the way back from the gym a few days ago. It was in a small suburb just outside of Vegas. He had a random urge to take a drive before coming back home to an empty house at the time. Vanessa was away visiting Val, and he had time to kill before her plane landed, so why not? At first he wasn't sure if he wanted to go in and take a look around without Vanessa, but then he figured what was the point in surprising her with the idea of moving into a house if he didn't know if she'd actually like it or not.

"It has everything you want, Ness. I swear you're going to love it. Don't even get me started on the back yard. I'm already going to tell you that I'm going to be outside using the grill every chance I get." He noticed her teeth slowly graze across her lower lip as he continued to go on and on about the house. "I really can't wait for you to see it." He said, slowly shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I can't wait either, but I have to admit it's pretty adorable watching you talk about it." She replied.

"Is all of my talk about moving into this house turning you on over there?" He playfully questioned.

"A little bit yea." She stated.

"Just wait until I show you the house." He replied. "Might break it in before it's actually ours."

"Oh...that sounds like fun." She stated with a smile.

He leaned down to kiss her as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He put his hand so only the cup of his hand and his thumb were resting on her cheek and began to wonder if she saw the same future he saw when she looked at him. Did she see herself wanting to marry him or wanting to run like she did with Liam? That was something he was still unsure of. He hoped she did, otherwise his plan for their last night in Mexico would need some rearranging.

"You okay?" She questioned.

"Yea." He replied as he phone went off in her back pocket, letting her know that Val and Seth's plan was about to land soon and they needed to be on their way to the airport. "We should probably get going before rush hour."

"Okay." She softly replied, letting go of him so he could grab his keys off of the counter.

They both remained quiet as they made their way out to the car. It wasn't until they were about half way to the airport before she spoke up.

"You know it's different with you right?" She asked, making him look over at her as she played with his ring finger. "I see it, there's never really been a time in our relationship I haven't seen it. You're the man I want to come home with every day for the rest of my life. Promise me you'll never doubt that."

"I promise."

* * *

 ** _A/N: Sorry for taking forever to get this one out. I was kinda stuck on a hill of how do I get this story to the point I want it to be at and still move on. I hope you enjoyed it, and remember something big happens in the next chapter. Let me know what you think!_**

 ** _Also, I really want you to hold on to the last words Dean said for a future chapter._**


	16. But Until Then There's No Stopping You

**_Disclaimer I don't own Dean Ambrose or any other WWE characters in this story. I only own Vanessa, and the plot._**

 ** _A/N: I've decided to change things up than what I had originally planned. This is where were start the flashbacks because they will fill in the holes for you. Enjoy loves!_**

* * *

 _"Whiskey burns, a_ _nd the records spin_  
 _I pray that you'll come back again_  
 _But until then t_ _here's no stopping you"  
_ _-B_ _rett Eldredge_

Liam took a deep breath in as he heard the front door open and Vanessa drop her bag onto the floor beside the door. He knew what he was about to do wasn't going to be easy, but he felt like it needed to be done if their relationship was going to last. He knew how much she loved Dean, but he just couldn't take it anymore. He was tired of having to feel like he had to fight for her, even though he had already won her.

"Hey." She softly said as she came into his eye sight. He didn't respond as he looked up at her. "What's with the face?"

"You should probably sit down." He replied.

"Okay." She stated with a confused look.

He could tell by the sound of her voice that the way he was acting was starting to worry her. Another deep breath filled his lungs, followed by a long sip of whiskey. The sound of the music from the record player in the living room began to drown out the constant screaming of the words he wanted to say inside of his head.

"We need to talk about you and Dean..." He started.

"We're just friends Liam." She quickly stated. "We've had this fight before, I'm tired, I really don't feel like doing it again."

"You say that, but I don't feel like that's one hundred percent true." He replied. "You can't act like there some kind of feelings between the two of you on a daily bases at work and there not be some kind of feelings outside of it."

She slowly rolled her eyes like she always did as she stood up and turned her back to him. The house remained quiet as she slowly made her way into the living room and began to pace back and forth in a small circle. just by that alone, he could tell that there was anger flowing through her body right now. They had had this conversation many times through out their relationship, but it seemed to happen a lot more as of late since her and Dean had started their relationship storyline.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" She questioned, finally turning to face him.

"Choose." He stated without any hesitation.

"What?!" She asked, making eye contact with him.

"Choose between Dean and I. It's that simple." He stated. "You can either have all of this with me, or you can have whatever you want to have with him."

"It's not that simple." She replied, swallowing hard.

"Yes, actually it is." He retorted. "It's always been that simple."

"How do you expect me to choose between my best friend and you?" She asked. "I work with him, we have a storyline, I can't just go to the writers and tell them I have to stop something we just started because you want me to. Do you know what I would lose? I'd lose everything. Not to mention he's my best friend. I don't tell you that you can't be friends with Alea, why do you think you can tell me I can't be friends with Dean?"

"Do you know what you are losing if you don't? Cause the way you're acting right now it really seems like you don't care." He questioned. "And do you seriously think this is me telling you that you can't be friends with him? Alea doesn't have any kind of feelings for me outside of friendship, Dean on the other hand has other feelings for you Vanessa. Everyone sees it but you, and I don't know how you don't. He'd legit drop his world for you if you looked his way and was willing to actually give him a chance."

She didn't say anything, all she did was look at him with pain in her eyes. He could tell that this was killing her, but not for the reason he had hoped. He had seen pain in her eyes because of him many times, but this was a different kind of pain. It was the kind of pain that someone carried around with them when their world had been ripped out from under their feet and they had to learn how to deal with it whether they liked it or not.

"I can't do this." She replied, putting her hands up in the air and turning away from him. "I can't be around you right now."

In that moment he knew that she had made her choice. Even though it hadn't been verbally, and she might not have known it, but she had chose Dean. If she had chose him she wouldn't be fighting so hard with him right now nor would she have put Dean before him when she asked him how he expected her to choose between him and Dean. Her mind was set, it had been for a while now, the only thing missing was her heart agreeing to go along with it. Without a word or anything besides the clothes she had on her back and her purse, she walked out the door and drove away. He wasn't sure if she'd be back or not, and even though he hoped that she would he knew there was no stopping her until she figured everything out.

* * *

 ** _A/N: The next chapter will be a normal one. I'm not sure if I want to switch between actual time and flashbacks yet. That still has to be decided. Let me know what you think about Liam having Vanessa choose between him and Dean. (And remember, there's a reason why Liam is coming back into our lives.)_**


End file.
